Compatiable Hearts
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: John Cena is an FDNY firefighter with a bad dating record,Mallie Garren has the same bad record with men.They grew up together and never saw each other as a love interest.But when they both join a dating service,will they end up being compatiable?AU Fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Mallie Garren sat in her Manhattan apartment looking through her mail. She had just gotten home from her job as editor of Hero Magazine. The twenty-eight-year-old blond had worked for the magazine for six years. She had been hired right after she graduated from New York University. She loved her job and everything about it. The one thing she missed was someone to share it with. Mallie wanted nothing more than to find the right person and build a life with them. But she hadn't had the best luck in men. Most were the common New York playboy. Wanting fun and nothing more. The one decent guy she knew was her friend, John. She and John had been friends since they were in grade school and she never really saw him as a love interest.

Mallie sighed when she came across a wedding invitation. Her cousin, Christina, was getting married. Mallie had to think of the irony in that. Christy had always said she would never get married. It wasn't something she wanted. Mallie, on the other hand, only wanted to get married and have a family. As she looked through the mail, she came upon her other cousin, Dena's baby shower announcement. Why, she wondered, was what she wanted happening to someone else?

Mallie looked around her plush apartment. When you walk in the door, she had a very nice mahogany table with an arrangement of white and pink roses. There was a mirror over the table among with a coat rack. Once you left the area where the door was you walked into the living room. She had an amazing view of New York from her full panel windows. In front of the window, she had a beautiful white couch with a mahogany table behind it with variety of photos of her and her family and friends. She had two mahogany end tables with Tiffany lamps on them. The coffee table was mahogany also with a gold charger plate with candles. She had a book of New York museums on the table as well. She had two white chairs that matched the couch. Her TV was a 32' inch flat screen. She liked to watch old movies and the TV just suited it. She had a DVD player as well as a Wii which she used to work out using Wii fit. On the other side of the TV, she had a stereo system with more CD's then she knew what to do with as well as tons of DVD's.

When you looked from the living room to the left, you entered the state-of-art-kitchen. It had all stainless steel appliances. Mallie loved to cook and bake and the kitchen had been one of the main selling points of the apartment. She had an island in the center which she loved as well as a bar. She had a small table that was just for two also. Her pantry and cabinets filled with everything she needed to make just about anything. She always made sure she kept spices and other things on hand for cooking.

Once you left the kitchen and walked down the hall you came upon the bedroom. It was tastefully decorated. She had a queen size bed with a mahogany head and foot board. The bedroom suit came with two nightstands, a dresser and amore. She had another TV in her room to watch what she wanted in bed. The bedding in the room was a beautiful pink floral print. Mallie loved flowers and floral prints. The walk-in closet was to the right of the bed. Which housed millions of shoes, jeans, dresses, dress pants, blouses, T-shirts and lingerie. It also held her purses. She loved to shop and her high paying job and trust fund help with that.

After the bedroom came the bathroom. It had a walk-shower and a garden tub. Mallie had it decorated with a sea theme. Her vanity table sat off to the side with her makeup and perfume on it. Mallie loved her apartment and couldn't think of living anywhere else. Well until she was married and had a family.

Mallie looked around her apartment as she headed to bed. The apartment was perfect and everything she wanted but it was also lonely. How she wanted someone to share it with. She got ready for bed and turned off the light. As she lay there, she thought about what she wanted. Maybe it was time she stopped waiting around for her Mr. Right and work to find him.

John Cena sat at the firehouse reading a magazine. He was on his twenty-hour shift. He had cooked earlier for the guys and now was relaxing. He knew you never knew when an alarm would go off and they would head to a fire. He put down his magazine and looked around at the other guys. They were all friends who looked out for each other. John had been a fireman for almost ten years. He loved his job and couldn't think of anything better. But even with everything in his life that he loved. His career, his family and his friends, he was still missing something. Someone to share his life with and someone to build a family with. Every woman he went out with couldn't deal with his job. He only wanted to find someone who did. As he laid there thinking, he realized that maybe it was time he tried to find her instead of waiting for her to find him.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next day Mallie decided to go to Date Inc for a date. It was one of the top dating services in Manhattan. She was determined to find Mr. Right and maybe this was a good place to start. Unknown to her, John had the same idea. His friend, Matt, had suggested the dating service. John didn't think it would hurt to go and see what happened. He was determined to find the one.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked Mallie when she walked up.

"I would like to join." Mallie replied to her.

"Okay, if you will fill this out." The receptionist handed her a clipboard with a questionnaire on it.

Mallie sat down and began to fill it out. It asked everything from your name to what things you liked. She filled it out to the best of her ability. After she had filled it out completely, she headed back to the reception desk.

"I'm finished." She said politely.

"Excellent. If you will follow me, we will set everything up." The receptionist got up and showed Mallie to a room where a video camera was set up. "Someone will be with you shortly."

Mallie nodded and watched as she left. She looked around the room and saw tons of videos on the wall. She wondered if her Mr. Right was in there somewhere.

John walked into the dating service and up to the reception desk. He was still unsure about this but a friend had paid for it for his birthday. So, he figured he would give it a shot. It seemed like a good way to meet someone. He told the receptionist he wanted to join and that his friends had already paid. He was given the questionnaire. After filling it out, he was shown to a different room than Mallie.

"Ms. Garren." A tall brunette said walking in the room. "I'm Eve Torres and I worked for Date Inc."

"Nice to meet you. Mallie." She replied shaking the brunette's hand.

"Well, Mallie. If you would take a seat on the stool there. We will get started."

Mallie nodded and took a seat on the stool. She was nervous about what they would ask.

"Okay, Mallie, let's start with what made you choose to come to a dating service."

"I figured this would be a great way to meet someone. I want to find the person to spend my life with." Mallie replied honestly.

"Okay." Eve replied. "What do you want a potential mate?"

"I want someone strong and honest. A little romance would be good." She laughed a little. "Just basically someone who will make me laugh and hold me when I'm sad. Take care of me when I'm sick. Just love me for me and not who they want me to be."

"Wonderful." Eve replied with a smile. "We will take your questionnaire and match you up with someone who will then watch your tape."

Eve walked over to the desk in the room and took the form for the payment. "Okay, the basic membership is $100, bronze is $150, Silver is $200 and Gold is $500. Here is what you get with each one."

Mallie took the paper and looked it over. She decided to splurge and do the gold membership. She signed the paper and paid the fee. Once she had done that, she headed out of the building and home.

"Mr. Cena. I'm Alicia Fox." Alicia said walking in. "I'm going to be videotaping you today."

"Okay." John replied.

"Great. If you will sit on the stool."

John took the seat on the stool and waited for the lady to ask the questions. He was nervous. He still couldn't believe he was there.

"Okay, Mr. Cena, why did you choose to come to a dating service?" Alicia asked.

"A friend of mine gave me this as a birthday gift. They thought it would be a great way for me to meet someone."

"Alright that a nice gift." She replied with a smile. "What do you look for in a potential mate?"

John thought for a minute before answering. "I want someone who is loving and caring. I want an honest person. Someone who believes that being honest is the best thing. I want someone who just is themselves. Someone to be a full partner."

"Alright." She stopped the tape. "We will put your questionnaire on the site and when someone wants to meet you, we will play your tape and get in touch with you. It looks like your friend paid for the gold membership which is the best. So we will see."

"Thanks." John signed the paper and headed out. He wondered if he would indeed get someone interested.

After leaving the building he decided to go and see his friend, Mallie. It seemed like forever since they had talked. He walked toward her apartment. He hoped she wasn't' working. He soon arrived at her apartment and headed up. He rang the bell and waited for her to answer.

"John, oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Mallie said when she opened the door. She quickly hugged her friend. "Please come in."

"Thanks." He said walking in her apartment. He turned to her and had to smile. She was dressed in a yoga pants and an FDNY T-shirt that he had given her.

"So, what brings you here?" She said walking over and sitting down on the sofa.

"I just wanted to come and see you. We haven't spoken a while." He sat down beside her.

"I know. I miss you." She smiled. They use to talk almost every day but lately careers and things just got in the way.

"Me too. So, what's new in your life?"

"Nothing. I've just been working a lot." She laughed as she moved a piece of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Anyone special in your life?"

"No, I have just been working."

"Mallie, you know that's not enough."

"I know that." She said getting up and walking to the kitchen. John followed her and sat down on a bar stool.

"Mallie." He said before she cut him off.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked pointing to the coffee she had just made earlier.

"Thanks."

"Black two sugars right?"

"You remembered." He laughed.

"Well I have had coffee with you for years now." She laughed also. She poured him some in a mug and put in the sugar. She handed it to him and made her own. "So, what about you? Anyone in your life?"

"No. Most girls can't handle the danger of the job. I meet a lot of nice girls but after a few dates when they realized exactly how dangerous my job is, they're like I can't deal with it."

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I'm sure there is someone who understands about your job. It's important. You have one of the most important jobs. You save people from fires and you save their homes. That's the best thing in the world."

"Thanks, Mallie girl." He replied using the nickname he had given her when they were ten.

"You should let me do a profile of you for the magazine." The magazine she worked for did interviews and stories about heroes. Everyday heroes like fireman, police officer, military personal and medical people. But it also did interviews and stories about extraordinary heroes too.

"I don't think so Mallie. I'm no one special." He took a long drink of his coffee.

"I think you are. Come on, John."

"No Mallie. I just don't want to. Please understand that."

"I do understand. Okay, no interview." She laughed at how modesty he was. He never considered himself a hero with what he did. He just thought of it as part of his job.

"It's getting late." He said looking at the clock in the kitchen. "I better go. I'm on early shift tomorrow."

"Alright." She said as they walked to the door. "It was great seeing you and please don't stay away so long next time."

"I promise." He hugged her and opened the door. "Later Mallie girl."

"Bye." She said as she watched him walk away. She sighed and headed back in.

John was such a nice guy and it was horrible that he couldn't find the right person. She did understand most girls point about his job but if you really like someone, you learn to deal with it.

She headed into her bathroom and took a long hot shower. After she had, she got ready for bed. She wondered if anyone would like her questionnaire and who she would meet.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next day, Mallie headed to work. She had to proof read an interview with a lady who saved twins from drowning and look over the layout of the magazine. It was a glamorous job to everyone who looked from the outside in. But it was extremely hard work. Mallie hoped to one day be the editor-in-chief but for now she was happy with being the editor.

"Morning Mallie." Her assistant, Kelly said to her. "Here are your messages."

"Thank you, Kelly. Can you make sure Beth sees me when she gets in?" Mallie asked taking the messages.

"Of course." Kelly watched Mallie walk into her office. She took her seat at her desk and called Beth, who worked in the art department. If Mallie wanted to see her, odds were good it was because Mike, the editor-in-chief, had asked Mallie to fire her.

Mallie looked through her messages and found one from the dating service. She dialed the number and was told someone had read her questionnaire and wanted to meet her. She was told that the service had set up the date at the Plaza hotel. Mallie wondered what type of guy she would meet and would he really be the person she was looking for.

While Mallie was in the office working and thinking about the upcoming, John was at the firehouse relaxing with the guys. They had had a pretty quiet morning so far.

"So, Cena, did you find anyone you wanted at the dating service?" Randy Orton, a fellow fireman, asked.

"I looked at some of the questionnaires online a little last night. I think I found one I might like. She seems to be what I'm looking for."

"Did you see how she looks?"

"No. I just read her questionnaire. So, I emailed the agency about setting up a date with her. They emailed me back and set it up. I just wonder what type of girl this is."

"She will probably be your dream girl."

"I don't know about that."

"Have some faith, John. Your dream girl is out there."

"Thanks, Randy." John laughed and headed up to the sleep area. He lay down on the bed with a book that Mallie recommended. As he lay there, he thought about the date. Who would this girl be and would they hit it off.

Mallie headed home after work to get ready for her date. She showered and got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a buttoned down pink v-neck blouse with black dress shoes. She left her long blond hair down and put on a little makeup. She was never the type to wear too much make up. She always believed that natural was best. Once she was dressed and she felt happy with it, she headed out to the Plaza.

She took a cab and was soon on her way. She arrived at the Plaza and headed in. She gave her name to the Maître D. He said her party hadn't arrived yet but he would seat her first. She was seated by the window of the restaurant. It had an amazing view of the Hudson River. She looked the menu while she waited.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked her.

"Can I get a glass of chardonnay please?" She said to him.

"Of course." He quickly headed to the bar to get her drink.

She continued to look over the menu wondering when her date would arrive. The waiter brought her glass of wine and she sipped it slowly while waiting. She looked at her watch and saw that her date was fifteen minutes late. She decided to read over some articles while she was waiting. She read over the articles for the next thirty minutes. She looked up and saw no one coming in the restaurant. She wondered if she had been stood up. Had he came into the restaurant and saw her and then left? Her insecurities about her appearance went into hyper drive. She couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her and left. She waited another thirty minutes until she had been waiting for over an hour and she decided to order dinner. She flagged down the waiter.

"Yes, are you ready to order?" He asked her. He had watched her and felt bad that someone had obviously stood her up.

"Yes. I will have the Salmon with the vegetables please."

"Of course. Perhaps you would like some crab cakes on the house."

"Thank you." Mallie smiled at him.

She sighed once he left; she had obviously been stood up. She took a sip of her wine and went back to reading the articles. Just as she was reading one, she heard her phone beeping. She pressed the button and saw she had a text message. She opened it and it was from her friend, Taylin about a girl's night out. She texted her back and told her to let her know the date and time. She returned her Iphone to her purse just as the waiter arrived with the appetizer.

"Thank you." She said as he sat them in front of her. She began eating while reading the articles. She had managed to proof two so far. She continued to read when the waiter brought her dinner. She ate it and then paid the check and left.

She took a cab home not believing that she had been stood up. She arrived at her place and headed inside. She changed her clothes and got into her tank top and pajama pants and got comfortable in bed and started a movie. She sighed as she began to watch the romantic comedy. She would call the dating service in the morning and tell them exactly what happened.

John arrived at the bistro not far from the firehouse. He had been told to meet his date there. He arrived and was seated. He ordered a drink and waited for his date to arrive.

"Are you John?" A brunette said walking up to him.

"Yes." He said standing up to greet her.

"Jessie." She said extending her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Jessie." He replied shaking hers. They both sat down and ordered when the waiter came by. After they had, they began talking.

"So, John, the questionnaire said you were a fireman?" Jessie asked him.

"Yes, I am."

"I think that's great."

"Thanks." He smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm a hotel manager. And let me tell you about that. It is a boring job. Nothing but complaints from people who should just shut up. They do nothing but complain about the rooms and the food. What is it with people?" She ranted. "I started out working as desk clerk. I liked it but I wasn't sure I wanted to do that for a living. But I started to learn and before I knew it, I was the manager."

"That's great. That you worked at it." John replied with a fake smile. This girl seemed to have some anger issues.

"Here is your dinner." The waiter said placing the meals in front of them.

"What the hell is?" Jessie said to him. "I ordered chicken not salmon. I also wanted a salad but did I get it? No. You haven't been back by here since we ordered. What is wrong with you? How hard is it to get a food order right?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I will get this fixed." He said taking the plate and heading back to the kitchen.

Jessie turned to John. "I just hate when stupid people can't get things right. I mean, how hard can it be to be a waiter? To take a food order. It's not like its rocket science."

"Alright." John replied turning his attention to his dinner. This was turning out to be a bad date.

The waiter brought the right entrée and they both started eating. They ate the meal in silence. John knew this was not a girl he wanted to have a second date with. She obviously had anger issues. They were soon finished with their meal and John paid the check. They walked out of the restaurant and to where the cabs were.

"Well, John, It was great to meet you. I hope we can do this again." Jessie said as they stood there.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I don't think we will work out. You and I just aren't compatible. I'm sorry." John said to her. He didn't want to lead her on and make her think they had something.

"What? You're dumping me. Are you serious? I can't believe this." Jessie ranted.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I just don't see a future in this." He quickly started to walk toward the subway. He wanted to get home.

He arrived at home and headed to the shower. Once he had showered, he pulled on some pajamas bottoms and headed to bed. He laid there thinking about the date. What a disaster. He hoped if he did decided to go on another one, the person wouldn't be like Jessie. He just couldn't deal with the anger. He began to wonder if any girl the dating service picked out would be compatible with him. Would he find the right one or would it just be like Jessie?

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A few days later, Mallie headed to the gym with a friend. She had called the dating service about the guy who stood her up. They told her they were sorry and he would be dropped from their service. They offered to take fifty dollars off her fee and she said okay. She hoped the next date she had would be better. She got to the gym and she and her friend, Taylin, headed to the kickboxing class. Mallie had been taking kickboxing for a year now on John's suggestion. He told her that it would be a good thing if she knew how to take care of herself and kickboxing would do that. So, she talked Taylin into going with her.

"So, he just stood you up?" Taylin asked as they were punching the bag.

"Yeah, I sat there and waited. I felt like an idiot. All the waiters felt sorry for me so I got free crab cakes." She laughed.

"He's an idiot for standing you up."

"Thanks. I hope the next one is better."

"It will be. You're Mr. Right is out there."

"Thanks Taylin." She smiled at her friend and went back to the bag. She wondered was Taylin right. Mallie was beginning to think that she was destined to be alone.

"No problem. You know I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks."

After their work out, she and Taylin headed to a nearby sushi place for dinner. She then headed home. She had a big meeting the next day to discuss potential articles and the fact that the editor-in-chief was leaving.

John arrived at the firehouse for his shift. He was on the six p. eight a.m. shift. Then he was off the next four days. He headed in and to the area where they hung out. He saw Randy, Matt and Alex hanging out.

"Hey, man, how was your date?" Randy asked him.

"The worst date. She was an angry woman who liked to rant about her job." John said taking a seat on the sofa. "It was a crazy date."

"I'm sure the next one will be better." Alex said. He was the rookie of the group.

"I'm not sure I'm going on another one."

"John, we paid good money for that for your birthday. You're going on as many dates as you need to until you find Ms. Right."

"Guys, I'm not sure she is out there."

"Whoa." Randy said quickly. "John, she is out there and she is your soul mate as my wife would say. The perfect girl for you."

"We will see." He said getting up and heading to the kitchen. He wanted a cup of coffee.

Randy sighed and followed him into the kitchen. He didn't want John to give up on finding someone. John was a great guy who deserved to be happy.

"John, don't' give up on finding someone."

"I'm trying not to but it's like every girl I meet is crazy or not okay with my job. How did you manage to find someone who was okay with it?" John asked sitting down at the table.

"I don't' know." Randy laughed taking the seat across from him. "I met Leah when she had a fire in her apartment. I just liked her so I asked her out. It took a while but eventually we fell in love and got married. I'm not going to tell you that she is one hundred percent okay with my job, because she isn't. But she knows I love it and that it's all I've wanted to do. So she accepts it."

"My friend, Mallie, said that my job was important. That I was a hero and that anyone should be glad to have me even with my job."

"She's right. You know, I've heard you talk about her a good bit. She must be special."

"She is special but not in a romantic way. I have known Mallie since I was ten. We are great friends and can talk about things. That's all we are."

"Maybe you could be more."

"No, Mallie and I are friends and that's it."

"Alright, so, did the service set up another date or what?" Randy said changing the subject from Mallie to something. But he couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was something between Mallie and John and he was just in denial about it.

"The girl who answered the phone said they would see who is interested in me and let me know. Maybe crazy Jessie was the only one."

"I doubt that. You are a great catch for anyone."

"Thanks, man." He said just as the alarm went off. They stopped what they were doing and headed to the truck. They then headed to the fire. It was in a warehouse.

After the warehouse fire, the rest of the shift was pretty quiet. It gave John some time to think. He knew he would probably go on another date set up from the dating service. He wondered how many he would have to have before he found the so-called one. What did that even mean? The one. Your soul mate. Your destiny. Did that stuff truly exist? He wasn't sure anymore. He at one time had thought so but time and all the relationships he had, he wasn't inclined to believe that anymore. Besides wouldn't he have met her by now? Wouldn't they be together and have the family they were suppose to have? Soul mates were the story of fairytales and fiction he decided. It wasn't real life.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A few days later, Mallie once again had a date set up by the dating service. They told her they were certain this one wouldn't stand her up. She arrived at the restaurant and was seated. She ordered a glass of wine and waited. Hoping this time would be different.

"Hi, are you Mallie?" A tall blond guy said to her.

"Yes, I am." She replied looking to him.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." He said extending his hand to her.

"You too." She smiled as he sat down.

The waiter came and Jack ordered something to drink and they both ordered their dinner. Once the waiter was gone, they started to talk.

"So, your questionnaire said you work for a magazine, how do you like that?"

"I love it. It's my dream job really." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm an investment banker."

"That sounds interesting." She replied as the waiter brought their dinner. Mallie ordered grilled chicken with steamed vegetables. Jack ordered a steak with baked potato.

"It can be but it can also be boring." He laughed as he took a bite of his steak. "So why does a beautiful girl like you need a dating service?"

"I figured it would be a great way to meet someone. I haven't had much luck with guys." She replied before taking a bite of her chicken.

"Maybe you don't give the guy what they want."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're a beautiful girl with a killer body. So, maybe you should give in to feelings."

Mallie took a breath and stood up. She picked up her wine glass and poured it over his head. "You are a pig."

She picked up her bag and headed out of the restaurant. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He actually had suggested that she didn't have a boyfriend because she wouldn't sleep with them. What a jerk. She was now seriously considering leaving the dating service. Did they not screen these guys first? She caught a cab and headed home. She just wanted to have a nice bubble bath and get into bed and watch a movie. She had had two disastrous dates in the past few days. Where was Mr. Right?

John arrived at a restaurant in Manhattan for his second date set up by the service. He hoped this was the one. He didn't want another date like the first one. He walked into the restaurant and gave his name to the Maitre D. He was taken to a table where a red headed girl sat.

"Excuse me." He said politely.

"Hello, John right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm Paige." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Paige." He said sitting down across from her.

"You too."

The waiter came and took their order. Once he had left, Paige turned to John. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was tall, and tan with short brown hair.

"So, John, you're a fireman?" Paige asked sweetly.

"I am." He replied.

"That's great. Do you enjoy what you do?"

"I do. I have never wanted to be anything else. I guess like all little boys, I wanted to be the hero."

"I can see that about you." She laughed. "You are definitely the hero type." She smiled seductively at him.

"Thanks." He said a little uneasy. She was looking at him like he was a piece of meat and it was definitely making him uncomfortable a little bit.

Their dinner soon arrived. They ate the meal in silence. John would occasionally look at Paige and she would always be giving him a look that terrified him. Like she was going to attack him or something.

"So, do you want to come back to my place?" Paige said when they were done eating.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea." He said quickly.

"Are you sure?" She purred moving closer to him. She leaned in close and whispered to him. "I'm a lot of fun as I'm sure you are." She moved in to kiss him but he turned away from her.

"I don't want to go to your place. I have to go." He laid down some bills for the check and quickly the restaurant.

He didn't look back as he caught a cab and headed to his apartment. He got there and sat down on the sofa. He was glad to be home. Something about Paige just terrified him. There was something there that he couldn't explain. He got out his phone and decided to call Mallie. He just wanted to talk to a friend.

"Hey stranger." She said when she picked up. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well you know I'm here. Did you want to come over? Or I could come there. I had a weird night too."

"I will come to you. Be there in a few." He hung up the phone and headed out.

Mallie went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She knew John and he liked to have the coffee. She figured it was because he drank so much at work. She wondered what John wanted to talk about it. She had just taken the coffee off when she heard the bell. She smiled as she walked to the door.

"Come in." She said with a smile opening the door and letting him in.

"Thanks." He replied.

"I made some coffee. Do you want a cup?"

"Sure." He followed her into the kitchen and took a seat on a stool at the bar.

"So, what's going on?" She asked handing him the hot coffee.

"I have a date tonight that was weird." He took the mug and took a sip.

"What was weird about it?" She asked as she poured her own mug.

"The girl. She was strange."

"Strange how?"

"She kept looking at me like I was piece of meat or something. Then she asked me if I wanted to go back to her place. She just made me uncomfortable."

"Sounds like she was a little wild." She said using the nicest word she could think of.

"Yeah, she was that. But it wasn't just that. It was something else that had me uncomfortable. Like she wanted to get me alone to do more than have fun."

"Do you think she was a serial killer?"

"Serial Killer? Come on, Mal, really?"

"What? You said it was something else made you uncomfortable. Maybe you picked up on that."

"Well maybe. It was just weird." He took another sip of his coffee. "So how was your night weird?"

"I had a date and he was not a gentleman. He actually had the nerve to tell me that I probably didn't' have a boyfriend because I wouldn't sleep with them."

"Sounds like a jerk."

"He was. I'm beginning to think all I attract is jerks."

"Yeah I get that."

"So, who set you up with Miss Sexy?"

"I don't really want to say." He was a little embarrassed that he went to a dating service. He should have been able to get a date on his own.

"Why not?"

"Mal, can we just drop how I got the date."

"Of course." She smiled. She knew if he didn't want to talk about something it was best to leave. "Well, I have an idea. How about tomorrow night you and me go see a movie and have dinner? To get rid of the memories of these bad dates."

"Deal. Tomorrow at six?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled. "Now, it's late and I'm sure you're tired."

"I am. It's been a long day." He smiled before finishing his coffee. "Mal, thanks for the talk."

"Not a problem." She hugged him and walked him to the door. "Be safe on the way home."

"I will and I will see you tomorrow. Meet you here?"

"Yes. Night, John."

"Good night, Mallie." He hugged her again and headed out.

Mallie locked the door and headed to clean up the kitchen. She then headed to bed. She was glad that John agreed to hang out tomorrow. It was obvious that both of them needed a nice evening to make up for the bad ones of late.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The next day Mallie spent the day with Christina. They went shopping and got manicures. Mallie wanted to look good for her evening even though it was just with John. She smiled when she thought about the evening. It would be nice to be with him and just be herself.

"So are you going to tell me about this date tonight?" Christina asked as they were having lunch at a bistro.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a date." Mallie replied. "It's just me going out to dinner and a movie with John."

"Mal, do you have feelings for John?"

"I like John. I have known him since I was ten."

"But do you have feelings for him?"

"No. We're friends."

"Really? What's that saying? Me think the lady does protest too much." Christina smiled.

"Where do you get this?" Mallie laughed.

"It just comes to me." Christina laughed back.

"You really are crazy."

"Thanks, Mal." The girls laughed and soon lunch was finished and they finished up their shopping.

They went their separate ways and headed to their apartments. Mallie wanted to look great tonight. It wasn't about it being a date; it was about them spending some friend time together. She wanted to make the night fun and special for him. It was obvious that they both needed some fun.

She picked out a simple black dress for the date and paired it with a pair of 4inch black heels. She decided to leave her blond hair down and add some curl. She put on her silver locket that was a gift from John on her sixteenth birthday and her silver watch. Once she had her jewelry on and she was dressed, she headed into the kitchen to switch purses. She was now ready for the evening. She heard the bell and headed to the door.

"Hey, you look great." John said when she opened the door. "These are for you."

"Thank you." She smiled as she took the pink roses, her favorite flower. "Let me put these in some water." She walked into the kitchen and got out a crystal vase. She put the flowers in the water and sat them on the kitchen table. "Well, let's go."

"I thought we would see a movie first and then a late dinner?"

"Sounds good." She smiled.

He smiled as he offered her his arm. They headed out and were soon on their way. He hailed a cab and the two of them headed to the theatre. They had decided to see Contagion. After the movie, they headed to a small Italian restaurant. They were soon seated by the window. The waiter took their order and brought them some wine.

"I forgot to tell you earlier. You look good too." Mallie said to him.

"Thanks." He laughed. "So, what was your day like?"

"I went shopping with Christina."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. So are you ever going to tell me who set you up on these bad dates?" She smiled.

"Mal, I would rather not say. It's a little embarrassing."

"Alright. I will let it go for now. But I will find out you know." She said before taking a drink of her wine.

"Yeah I know you probably will." He laughed. "So what about you? Who set you up on those bad dates?"

"I would rather not say either. It's a little embarrassing." She sighed. "Plus I don't think any of the dates I've had are interested in me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the first blind date stood me up. I waited in that restaurant and he never showed up. I can't help but think if maybe he showed up and saw me and then decided I wasn't pretty and left."

John sighed and took her hand. "That's not true. You are beautiful and if he stood you up, he is a loser and you can do better."

"Thanks." She smiled just as their dinner arrived.

"Well let's eat." He said with a smile.

They enjoyed their dinner, the wine and just made small talk. It was nice to just be out with a friend. Someone each one could be themselves with. They finished their dinner and the wine and paid the check. Once they had, they hailed a cab and headed to her apartment. Both a little buzzed from the wine.

"I think I should probably stay at your place tonight. I'm a little buzzed."

"Not a problem." She replied with a smile.

The cab soon arrived at her apartment. She unlocked the door and they headed in. Both stumbling a little bit. She locked the door back and set the alarm.

"How about we turn in?" She suggested to him.

"Great but where will I sleep?" He muttered.

"You can sleep in my bed." She said softly.

"Okay."

She helped him to her room and helped him get undressed. Once she had, she headed to the bathroom to change. She got undressed herself and changed into her pajamas. She came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. John was already almost asleep when she came out. She figured he was tired after working the last few days plus the wine probably added it. She quietly got into bed beside him. She had just gotten comfortable when she felt his arm come over her. She turned a little to face him and was shocked when he kissed her. She thought he was asleep. She wasn't expecting the kiss but she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. Their clothes were soon gone and they were lost in the passion of the kiss. The passion and ecstasy of each other. Neither were thinking about the next day or the next week. Nothing matter in that moment but the two of them.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The next morning, Mallie woke first. She groaned a little as she moved. It was then she realized someone else was in bed with her. She looked over and saw John sleeping. She slowly got out of bed and realized that she didn't have any clothes on. She knew immediately what she and John had done and it wasn't something she expected. She and John were such good friends and they both drank too much so it made some sense that they would end up in bed together. She pulled on her robe and headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in mirror and sighed. What would happen now that she and John had slept together? She turned on the shower full blast and got in. She stood there as the hot water ran over her. She finished her shower and dried out. She got fresh lingerie out of the closet and headed back into the bathroom and was soon dressed in jeans and a pink T-shirt. She put on some sneakers and headed into the bedroom.

John woke up and looked around the room. He knew he was in Mallie's bedroom. He looked over and didn't see her but he heard the shower running. He moved the sheet and realized he was naked. Just as he did, the bathroom door opened and Mallie walked in.

"Hey good morning." She said when she walked into the bedroom and saw John was awake.

"Morning." He said back.

"So, I guess we need to talk about what happened." She said sitting down on the bed in front of him.

"Yeah, we do but can I shower first?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "You do that and I will go make some breakfast."

She watched him go into the bathroom. She sighed and headed to the kitchen. She got things out to make pancakes. She put on coffee and started to make the pancakes and sausage. She had everything done by the time John came into the kitchen.

"I hope pancakes and sausage is okay."

"It's fine." He sat down at the table and she sat across from him.

"Well, help yourself."

They put the food on their plate and started eating. Once they had, Mallie took the time to say something.

"So, about last night." She started. "It wasn't planned I know that. I know we drank a little much."

"Yeah we did." He looked at her. "Mal, I think we should just chalk it up to we drank too much and ended up together. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"It won't." She said softly in a hurt tone. "We can go with that we drank too much."

"Okay." He replied not noticing her tone. "Mal, you're my best friend and I just don't want what happened to ruin that. We have been friends for too long. I think we should forget it happened."

"Don't worry, it won't change things. We will always be best friends." She smiled. "And if you want us to forget it, okay."

"Great." He smiled back as they started to eat again.

Once they were done, John headed out. He had to work that night and he wanted to rest. He hugged Mallie good bye and headed to his apartment.

Mallie cleaned up the kitchen after he left. She did the dishes and then headed into the living room to check her email and see if she had any from work. She sat down with her laptop and started checking email. But her mind kept wandering to John and what happened. Why was she so hurt that he wanted to chalk up the night before as a drunken mistake? Nothing could ruin their friendship even a night of passion. She knew it was a drunken mistake and she didn't know what she wanted out of it. But she wished she knew why it hurt for him to say he wanted them to forget it. She wasn't sure she could forget it. It was an incredible night and one she would never forget. Could she really act like it didn't happen? She wasn't sure but she would do it for John. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Their friendship was too important for that.

John arrived at his apartment and headed in. He changed into some comfortable clothes and sat down on the sofa. He turned on a movie but his mind wandered to what happened. He knew it was for the best that they pretend it didn't' happen. He valued his friendship with her so much and he didn't want anything to change that. So, it was better to forget it. But as he sat there, he started to wonder if he could. He never really saw Mallie as anything but a friend but last night when they were together, it was amazing and passionate. He wondered could he now only still see her as a friend. He didn't want things to be weird between them. He didn't want to lose the best friend he ever had. But the question remained, could he really only still see her as a friend? Could he go back to how it was before?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

John headed into work that night with what happened still on his mind. As much as he tried to, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He got to the firehouse and headed to the sleep area. He lay down on a bunk to get some sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep that day. His mom called him about a family dinner and then the dating service called him about a date. He said he would go on it. He wanted to put Mallie and their night together out of his mind. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy their night together, he had. But he was worried what it would do to them and their lifelong friendship. It was better to try and forget.

"John, hey man." Randy said walking in.

"Hey, Randy." John replied to his friend.

"What's up with you? You look like you have a lot on your mind. Anything you want to share?" Randy sat down on the bunk near John.

"I did something last night that just on my mind."

"What did you do?" Randy asked interested.

"I slept with a friend last night."

"How did it happen?"

"Mallie and I went out to dinner and movie. We both had had some bad dates, so we thought it would be fun to go out with each other as friends and have some fun. We drank a little much and ended up together."

"Do you regret that?"

"I don't regret it but I don't want to lose our friendship."

"How can sleeping with her cause that?"

"I don't know." John sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea to blur that line."

"What did Mallie say?" Randy had met Mallie at a bake sale the wives had for the department. She had baked because John asked her too and Randy thought she was very sweet.

"She agreed with me that it would be better if we pretended it didn't happen." John sat up on the bed.

"You told her that it was better to pretended that you didn't sleep together?" Randy was a little shocked. That wasn't like John. He was a nice guy.

"Yes. I just feel its better that way. We just say it was a drunken mistake and never mention it again. Then we go back to being good friends with no fear of hurting that friendship."

Randy thought for a minute before he responded. "John, I know you think its best but maybe you should give it try. You and Mallie could be great together. You care about each other and you're friends. It could really work out. You could have a great relationship."

"It might but there is a chance it won't." John sighed. "Randy, I just feel it is better this way. I don't want to take the chance and it not work out and then I lose the most important person in my life."

"Alright. So anything else going on?"

"The dating service called and they are setting up another date."

"Sounds good." Randy said.

"Yeah, I figured it was good to go on another one."

"Yeah, well, let's start dinner. I know it's my turn but I could use your assistance."

"Alright." John laughed. Randy wasn't the best cook and usually one of the others helped him out.

As he helped Randy cook, he thought once again about things. He decided to focus on the date coming up. He hoped this one went better and he finally found someone.

Mallie sat in the apartment trying to proof an article. It wasn't written well and she wondered what Candace was thinking when she wrote it. It had misspelled words and grammar errors and wasn't well thought out.

"Aggh! What was this girl thinking?" Mallie said out loud to her apartment. She groaned in frustration. She stopped reading and headed to get a drink. Just as she was in the kitchen, she heard the doorbell. She opened it and saw her friend, Christina there. "Hey, girl. What's up?"

"I just wanted to come over and see how your day was." Christina said walking in. "So, how is your day?"

"Strange." Mallie replied sitting down on the sofa.

"Strange how?" Christina answered sitting down on the other end.

"Well, I woke up this morning in bed with my friend; we agreed to forget what happened. Then I spent the day reading articles. And the one I'm reading now is the worst article."

"Whoa, back up. Who did you sleep with?"

"I slept with John."

"Really? How was it?" Christina smiled. She knew it was just a matter of time before Mallie and John ended up in bed together. They were perfect together.

"Chris that is not the point." Mallie said laughing a little.

"Oh come on. Just tell me. How was it?" Christina smiled again at her friend.

"It was incredible."

"So, are you guys a couple now?"

"No. I told you. We agreed to forget what happened."

"Was that what you wanted? Did you want to forget it?"

"No, I don't want to forget it and I'm sure I won't' forget it."

"So why did you agree to forget it?"

"It is what John wants. He said he didn't want this to ruin our friendship. So it would be better if we forgot it. So, I agreed."

"Alright. So, what now?"

"Well, the dating service called and said they had another date for me. So, I'm going on it."

"That's good. You need to."

"Yeah I think so."

"Mal, everything will work out with everything. Just be patience and have some faith."

"I am. So what really brings you over?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a spa weekend with me. All expenses paid."

"Sure, when?"

"Next weekend?"

"I'm there." Mallie smiled.

"Great. I'm so excited." Christina laughed. "We are going to have so much fun. They have full body massages, mani/pedis, facials and everything."

"Sounds good."

"Great, well I better go. Mike is coming over." Christina got up and walked to the door. She turned to face Mallie. "Mal, don't give up. It will all work out. And I have a feeling it will with John."

"Thanks, Chris." Mallie let her friend out and locked the door behind her.

She headed back to the sofa to read some more articles. She had to decide which to go in the magazine and which to cut. Some were good, others were just horrible. The magazine took a lot of freelance articles. The freelance articles didn't get published too often because they were usually horribly written.

As she sat there, she thought about John and then about the date set up by the dating service. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was better that they forgot what happened and just remained friends. She decided then to focus on the date coming up. She hoped it went better than the ones previous.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

A few days later, John was getting ready for his date. The last few days had been busy with work. He called Mallie and they made plans to hang out the next day. He wanted things back to normal and they seemed to be. The night they shared was put behind them. He finished getting ready and headed out to meet his date. They were meeting at the movies this time.

Mallie stood in front of her bedroom mirror making sure she looked okay. She was nervous about this date. It was the third one and she wanted it to be good. She finished her makeup and headed out. She and her date were meeting at the movies. She took a deep breath and headed out. She arrived at the theatre and sat out front. She hoped the date would show and not stand her up. She looked around as she waited.

John arrived at the theatre and saw Mallie sitting out front. He wondered why she was there. He slowly walked up. He hadn't told her he was going to be, so he wondered why she was there.

"Mal?" He said as he walked up. "What are you doing here?"

"John, hey." She said when she saw him. "I'm here meeting a date. What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting a date too." He laughed. "This is weird."

"I know right." She laughed back. "Did you want to sit until your date gets here?"

"She should already be here. The person who set us up said we would meet here at eight p.m. So, she should be here?" He checked his watch and saw it was eight.

"Who set you up?" She asked curiously.

"I would rather not say." He said sitting down beside her.

"Come on, tell me." She asked. "I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"Alright." He groaned. "My friends went in together and bought me a membership in a dating service. The date was set up by them."

"Wow, this is freaky. I went to a dating service and they set up this date." She replied.

"Do you think we were set up with each other?"

"I don't know." She laughed. She looked and a pretty blond was heading their way.

"Excuse me, John, right?" The blond said.

"Yes."

"I'm Callie, your date." She smiled while looking at Mallie.

"Great. Let's go. See you later, Mal." He said getting up and joining Callie.

"Yeah, have a nice evening." Mallie said as they walked away. She sighed. She, for a minute, thought the service had set her up with John. Which would mean their profiles matched up perfectly. She knew it was just wishful thinking on her part. But she had to move on, she told herself. They were only friends and that was all they would ever be.

"Mallie?" She heard someone say. She turned around and saw a tall, blond guy standing there.

"Yes."

"I'm Ted, your date." He said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Let's go in."

He nodded and they headed to buy their tickets. She saw that John and Callie were already inside. Ted paid for their tickets and they headed inside. They got the concessions and headed to their seats.

After the movie, she and Ted headed to a café nearby. They spend the next few hours talking and getting to know each other. By the end of the date, they knew a lot about each other and made another date for a few days later. Mallie went home that night excited that she had a great date and it seemed that she and Ted matched up.

John and Callie called it an evening right after the movie. Despite the dating service profiles, they just weren't compatible. He headed to his apartment. He started to wonder how Mallie's date was. And it weird that they both went to the dating service. For a moment at the theatre, he thought the dating service had matched them up but it wasn't the case. It was just another sign to him that they were better off as friends.

The next day, John headed out to meet up with Mallie. They had made plans to go to a museum and have lunch. He wanted to talk to her about the dates and find out how hers went. He arrived at the museum and saw Mallie sitting out front.

"Why is it you're always early?" He asked walking up.

"Because I'm an early bird." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you are." He smiled. "Well, let's go in."

She nodded and they headed in the museum. As they looked at the art work, she thought about Ted. He said he wasn't really into art. But besides that, most everything matched up. But she didn't feel what she felt with John. Even as friends, she felt the connection with him. But she knew that he didn't feel like that. And as painful as it was, she had to deal with that and find someone else. Maybe Ted was that person.

"So, how did your date go?" She asked as they looked at some art work.

"Not good. I think the dating service is not good. Everyone they have matched me with, has been horrible."

"That does suck."

"What about you?"

"It went good. We really hit it off." She smiled.

"That's great, Mal." He replied but deep inside it hurt to hear and he didn't even realize why it hurt to hear that.

"Yeah." She replied. She still felt the pull to him and she was beginning to wonder if that would ever go away.

"I'm happy for you Mal." He replied.

"Thanks."

They soon made their way to the end of the art work and headed to a nearby restaurant for lunch. The day had been like it always was with them. It was obvious that he had really forgotten that night and it hurt her deeply. It was still so fresh in her mind but she wouldn't admit it to him. If he wanted to forget then she would try also.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

John headed to the firehouse a few days later. He had thought about Mallie over the last few days. The day they spent together was fun like always. But something had changed for him and he hadn't even realized it. When she was talking about Ted and how they had hit it off, he was jealous. He didn't want her with anyone else. But he also knew they were friends and that was what they would be. He had told her as much after their night together.

"John, hey man." Randy said when John walked in.

"Hey." John replied walking over. "Randy, can we talk?"

"Sure." They headed to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So, what's up?"

"A few days ago, Mallie and I spent the day together. We went to a museum and out for lunch. It was a great day."

"Okay, so, what is the problem?"

"She talked about the guy she went out with the day before. She says they really hit it off."

"Okay." Randy was trying to follow but not sure what he was getting at.

"I got jealous. I didn't want her with anyone else. I wanted her with me." John sighed. "I never saw Mallie as more than a friend until the other day. I just don't understand what's going on."

Randy smiled. He knew John would eventually realize that he was in love with Mallie. It had been coming for years. "John, you love her just admit it."

"What? I don't love her well not like that." John replied defensively.

"You so do."

"If I loved her like that, don't you think I would have told her?"

"No. Because you're in denial. The night you spend together was amazing wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. But I told her to forget because of our friendship."

"But that's not what you really wanted was it? You didn't want to forget but you were afraid because the feelings were there."

"I just don't want to ruin the friendship we have. What if we start something and it ends badly, and then we have ruined the best friendship. I don't want that to happen."

"John, you have to take a chance. I honestly don't think that you and Mallie trying something is bad. Your friendship with her is strong enough. You should try it."

"I just don't know. I don't want to hurt Mallie. That's the last thing I want."

"I think you should talk to her about this. She might feel the same as you. And then you can give it a try."

John thought about what Randy was saying. Maybe he was right. He and Mallie had been friends for years. Surely it was strong enough to handle this. "Thanks Randy. For the advice. It really helped."

"Good. John, just talk to Mallie. That's really all you can do." Randy headed to the common area where the guys hung out leaving John alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

Mallie sat in her office thinking about things. She had another date with Ted the night before. She really liked him but she wasn't sure. She sighed as she got an email alert. It was from Ted asking about a date. She emailed him back and told him that she would have to see because of work.

"Hey, you busy?" Christina said from the doorway. She had stopped by to see if Mallie wanted to get lunch. Christina worked in the art department of the magazine.

"No, what's up?" Mallie said looking up.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch." Christina walked in and sat down.

"Sounds good."

"So, what's up?" Christina knew Mallie had something on her mind.

"I went out with Ted last night and it was fun."

"But?"

"But I'm not sure about seeing him."

"Why? You wanted to find someone. That's why you went to the dating service."

"I know that. But I just can't stop thinking about someone else."

"John?" Christina said knowingly. Mallie nodded. "Mal, why don't you just admit that you're in love with him? It would be easier for everyone."

"What makes you think I'm in love with him?"

"Oh please. You can't get the night you spent together out of your mind. You hadn't forgotten like he said you should. Every date you're been on hasn't worked out. You love John. You're in love with him."

Mallie sighed and moved some of her blond hair out of her face. "You're right. I'm in love with him. But we will never happen. He wants us to be friends only. He doesn't think of me like that."

"He did when you were together that night."

"We both had a lot to drink. That's what it was."

"Mallie, my advice is talk to John. He might feel the same way but he is hiding it. I definitely think you shouldn't go out with Ted anymore. He just doesn't really suit you in my opinion."

"Maybe you're right." Mallie agreed. "Thanks for the talk Chris. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Now let's go get some lunch." Mallie nodded and they headed out to a diner not that far from the building.

That night once she returned home, Mallie called Ted and told him that she needed some time to work a few things out with work and she wasn't sure getting into something was a good idea. He said okay and that to call him when things settle down. She knew it was the right to do. She called John who she knew was on shift and asked him to call her when he had a minute. She had just put on dinner when her cell phone went off. She saw from the Caller ID that it was John.

"Hey." She said picking up.

"Hey, you said to call. Everything okay?" He asked worried something was wrong.

"Yeah, things are okay. When is your next day off?"

"Two days."

"Can we meet then and talk?"

"Yeah, I have something I need to talk to you about anyway."

"Great. Call me when you're off."

"Alright. Bye." He hung up his phone.

Mallie sighed when she hung up. She hoped he would feel the same way as she did. If he didn't, she would deal with that. She wasn't going to let anything ruin their friendship. If they decided to not try something with each other, then that would be okay. They would remain friends. She just had to tell him how she felt and see where it led. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

John hung up and headed to the sleep area. He wanted to think about what he would say to Mallie. He had put so much emphasis on wanting to remain friends with her that he was worried it would hinder anything they might have. He would tell her how he felt and how he hadn't realized the feelings he had for her until recently. He realized that maybe they had always been there and he had been afraid of what it would lead to. But he made a promise to himself that no matter what happened, he wouldn't let anything ruin their friendship. He would hold on to it with everything he had.

Please Reivew!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

John and the others were in the game area of the firehouse when the alarm sounded. They quickly got into their gear and got into the rig. They quickly made their way to a warehouse. The upper floors of the warehouse were on fire.

"Alright, I want John, Randy, and Matt to head up. We have reports of some people on the tenth floor. Get up there and see." The Lt. said to them.

The three of them nodded and headed up the stairs. Each one carried about hundred pounds of gear on their back. They made their way up the stairs and toward the tenth floor.

"Do you guys hear anything?" Matt asked as they walked.

"No but that doesn't mean no one is here, Matt." John replied as they approached the sixth floor.

They headed further up and were soon approaching the tenth floor. Randy headed in first followed by John and Matt. They began searching the floor for vics. They came upon a man and woman. Both breathing heavy from breathing in smoke.

"Matt help the lady down, Randy, help the man." John said to them. "I will see if there are more people."

"Alright." Randy said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave his friend alone.

After the others left, John headed further in to look for more vics. He searched the floor and found no one. Once he cleared the floor, he headed down. The engine was putting out the fire. He headed downstairs toward the entrance. He checked each floor as he came down.

Randy helped the man out and headed back in to make sure John was fine and that no one else was in the building. He started back into the building and upstairs when he heard the sound of something cracking. He looked up to see the ceiling falling. He took off out the door and managed to get out before the ceiling completely fell in.

"Was everyone out?" The Lt. asked helping Randy up. "Was everyone out?"

"No, John was still inside." Randy replied dusting himself off.

"Alright, let's get inside and get John out." The Lt. yelled to the others.

They begin making their way into the building with the engine guys putting out the fire as they did. The Lt. radioed for more men. He told them they had a fireman down. Soon the warehouse was crawling with firemen as they made their way into the warehouse chopping and sawing the wood to get in.

They made their way into the first one. The scene was grim. It looked liked all floors from above had pancake stacked on each other. The inside was charred and wet as the engine guys continued to put out the blaze. Once they had it under control, the truckies started to look for John. They started on the first floor and looked through the rumble. The stairs of the warehouse were intact and they headed up to the floors that were half gone and half still there. They listened for John's locator and soon heard it. The locator went off if a fireman lay still for too long. They followed the sound and soon knew where John was.

They began moving the rumble from where the sound was. They removed the wood from over him and pulled him out. They carried him downstairs and to the awaiting ambulance. He had a pulse but was unconscious. The paramedics stabilized him and they headed to the hospital.

The Lt. left the others go to the hospital to be with him. He told Randy to call John's emergency contact. Randy knew that John's parents had died a few years earlier in an auto accident. He decided to call Mallie. She was the one and only person John talked about. Randy managed to locate John's cell phone and used it to call Mallie.

Mallie sat in her apartment talking to Ted. He had stopped by for them to talk about things. He wanted her to think about them having something.

"Ted, I just think a break is the best thing right now. I have some things to work out." She said as they sat in her living room.

"I just think we can make this work." He said just as her phone went off.

"Excuse me." She said when she saw John's name come up. She walked into the bedroom and answered. "John?"

"No, this is Randy, John's friend."

"Randy, hey. Why are you calling from John's phone?" She asked.

"John was caught in a fire. He is on his way to the hospital."

"What?" She asked worried. "Is he okay?"

"We don't know. I'm on my way to the hospital."

"I will meet you there." She hung up the phone and headed back into the living room. "I have to go. A friend was caught in a fire and on his way to the hospital. I have to be there."

"I can drive you." Ted said to her.

"No, I will take a cab." She replied getting her things together.

"He is the one isn't he?" Ted said to her. "You don't want anything with anyone else because you're in love with him."

"I can't deal with this right now. I have to focus on him." She said walking to the door with Ted following behind her.

"Mal, if he is the one you love, tell him." He said walking ahead of her and leaving.

She sighed as she headed to the front of the building. She caught a cab and headed to the hospital. She wanted to know exactly how John was and what exactly happened.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

_Flashback memory:_

John walked downstairs toward the entrance of the building. He was checking each floor for other vics. He walked down to the third and looked into each room.

"Anyone here!" He yelled out but got no answer. He walked further into the floor and found nothing.

He headed toward the stairs when he heard the rumbling. He looked up in time to see the ceiling coming toward him. He ran toward the stairs but didn't make it before a beam came down on him. That was the last thing he remembered. The next time he woke up, he was in the ER being worked on. He then slipped back into an unconscious state.

Randy and the guys waited in the waiting room for word on John. The nurse had told them that he woke up for a minute before drifting back to sleep. Randy watched the door waiting for Mallie. He knew John would want her here. He heard footsteps and looked at the door and saw her. He had only really seen her a few times but he knew who she was. He walked over to her.

"Mallie, right?" Randy said to her.

"Yes, is he okay?" She asked not caring which of his friends was talking to her.

"They haven't told us anything yet." He replied.

"I'm sorry, you're Randy right?"

"Yes, I am. It's not a problem. I know you're worried about him." Randy said sitting down.

"I am worried about him." She sat down beside Randy and looked to him. "What happened?"

"We were putting out a fire at a warehouse. John, Matt and I headed upstairs to check for victims. Matt and I took two down. John said he was going to look and see if anymore were there. After giving my vic to someone else I headed back in to get John. I barely made it in when I heard the rumbling. I quickly headed outside and some of the warehouse had come down. John was caught in the collapse."

Mallie put a hand to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my God. How long was he buried?"

"Not long. We all went in and the engine put out the fire and we began looking for John. We heard his locator and we dug him out. He was alive but unconscious when we did."

"He has to be okay. I can't lose him." She said softly.

Randy had to smile despite things. She obviously felt the same way as John did. Now he just hoped both would get the chance to tell each other and be together. He heard footsteps and looked up to see the doctor coming toward them.

"John Cena?" The doctor said to the waiting.

"Yes." Randy said to him.

"Are you family?"

"We are his firemen brothers." Randy said.

"I have to have a family member or an emergency contact." The doctor said.

"I'm his emergency contact." Mallie said to the doctor.

"Then you are Mallie Garren?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright. He has suffered some smoke inhalation and some bruises. He has some internal bleeding from the collapse. We have to do surgery. We think he will be okay but we need to do the surgery."

"Alright. Do it." She replied signing the consent form.

"We will update you soon." The doctor took the paper and headed back to the ER trauma room.

Mallie sat back down in the chair and waited. Randy told the guys everything he knew and some decided to head back to the firehouse. They told Randy they would come back and check. He sat down by Mallie and waited. He had to know if John was going to be okay.

"So, you and John have known each other for a long time?" He asked. He knew they had but he wanted to make conversation with her.

"Yes. We met when we were ten. We were partners in a class project."

"And you've only ever been friends?"

"Yes. I think we didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"But now?"

"I really don't think it's appropriate for me to discuss that with you." She said quickly. She didn't want to tell anyone before she told John how she felt. She just hoped she got the chance.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." Randy said. "John and I are good friends and I just like to know what's up."

"I know." She sighed. "Right now, I know we are friends. After this, I'm not sure what we will be."

Randy let the subject drop. He didn't need to be told that she was in love with John. That much was obvious. He also didn't want to pry more than he already had. She and John had to tell each other how they felt. He couldn't tell her what John had told him. It wouldn't have been right.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Mallie asked Randy.

"Yes. John is tough. He will be okay." Randy replied hoping it was true. John was tough and he had so much live for.

The next two hours went by slowly. A lot of the firemen had came and stayed for a while. But there was no word yet on John's condition. Randy went home to shower and change and then came back. Matt stayed with Mallie while he did. They knew she and John were good friends and that she shouldn't be alone. Everyone hoped and prayed that John would be okay. They heard footsteps and they looked up and saw the doctor walking toward them.

"Ms. Garren." The doctor said walking over to her.

"Yes. How is he?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"He made it through surgery. We stopped the bleeding and gave him some medication for it. We replaced some blood. We had to remove his spleen."

"Will he be okay?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. I believe he will make a full recovery but it will take time. The damage was great but we are certain we repaired everything. He will be in recovery for about two hours and then moved to a private room."

"Can I see him?" She asked pleading.

"Yes but only you and only for a minute." The doctor led her back to recovery and walked her over to where John was.

She walked over to him and leaned down. She kissed him on the cheek softly. "Please don't leave me." She whispered before kissing him again. She looked up and saw that the doctor was ready for her leave.

"You can see him in two hours." He said as he walked her out. "He will be in room 4768."

"Thank you." She smiled walking back to the waiting room. She saw all of his firemen friends there when she did. "He is sleeping and they say he will make a full recovery."

"That's great, Mallie." Randy said hugging her.

"I'm going to stay with him. I will keep you guys updated."

"Thanks." Randy hugged her again and he and the others left.

Once they had, she headed to get something to eat and then up to the room John would be in. She was going to stay with him and tell him how she felt. She didn't want to risk another chance passing her by.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Mallie sat in the room and waited for John to come out of recovery. She had gotten some dinner and then came immediately to the room. She wanted to make sure she was there when John came into the room. She got out her Iphone and checked her email while she was there. She sent an email to her boss and explained things to him. She told him that she wouldn't be in the office for a while but they could send the work to her over email. She didn't want to leave John and she was determined to help him recover from this.

She had just sent another email when the nurse opened the door and she and an orderlies brought John into the room on a gurney. They transferred him to a bed and hooked up the IV, oxygen, and blood pressure cuff. Once the nurse had his vitals and everything was hooked up, she left the room leaving Mallie and John as the only ones in the room.

"Don't you have something better to do?" John said softly from the bed.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked moving closer to the bed.

"Your smell."

"My smell? Do I smell bad?" She asked with a smile.

He turned to face her. "No, you smell like Japanese Cherry Blossoms. As you always do. I can always tell if you are near because of the smell. You have always smelled the same."

"Good to know you paid attention to that." She laughed as she moved her chair closer. "So, how do you feel?"

"Sore and tired. This was not how I thought I would spend my day or night." He shifted a little in the bed.

"I know it wasn't." She sighed. "I was so worried and scared when Randy called me. I had no idea what had happened or how you were."

"It's part of the job, Mal. You know that. Are the others okay?" He didn't think anyone else had been in the building but he wasn't sure.

"Yes, they are fine. They were here earlier. Once they knew that you were okay, they headed back to the firehouse. They said they will come and visit you tomorrow." She took a deep breath. "John, I know danger is a part of your job but it doesn't mean it make it easier. But I know it's your job and I understand that. I do." She slowly took his hand. "Well, you should rest. It's been a long day."

"Wait, Mallie. I want to talk to you." He pressed the button on the bed to move it up.

"We don't have to talk now. I'm not going anywhere. I arranged some time off from work. We have plenty of time to talk."

"I don't want to wait Mallie. I want you to know now." He moved closer to her. "Mallie, life is way too short. I realize that now. It took me a while to realize what I want to tell you." He took her hand in his. "I know, we have been friends for a while and I said that I wanted to keep it that way but I don't. I don't just want to be your friend. I want more."

She smiled a little. She couldn't believe he actually wanted what she did. "You want more with me?"

"Yes. Mallie, I realized a few weeks ago that I want more with you. I just wasn't sure about saying it. Mallie, I love you." He sighed. "I'm not expecting you to say it back. I just wanted you to know that I do love you. I just had to tell you."

She took a deep breath. It was time to tell him that she wanted the same thing. That she loved him and wanted more with him. She placed her other hand over his.

"John, I love you too. Not as just my friend. As more. I felt that way long before we spent that night together. I just never had the nerve to tell you because I knew you didn't feel the same. And I would have rather had you as my best friend than not at all. I love you."

"Well, I guess we know how we feel. So, what's next?"

"We get you well and recovered. And then we see where this goes. There is no need to rush anything. We have time and I think taking this slow is the best way. We know how we feel that is a big thing. Now, we just take it as it comes."

"That sounds good." He replied with a smile. "So, are you going home to rest?"

"No, I'm staying here until you come home. I have arranged for some time off and I'm helping you. You will probably get sick of seeing me so much." She laughed nervously.

"Never. I could never get sick of seeing you." He smiled.

"Well you need to rest. So go to sleep and I will be here when you wake up." She smiled back.

"Mallie, you are okay with my job right? You have to be or this won't work." He sighed. "I know what happened today was scary but I love my job and nothing will change that."

She smiled softly. "I am okay with. Does it scare me sometimes? Yes, because of the danger like today. I was terrified I lose you but I know you love your job and I would never want to change that. I can deal with anything."

"Good. I just had to know." He smiled.

He got comfortable in the bed and was soon asleep thanks to the pain medication. She knew everything in the day and night had taken its toll on him. He had major surgery and need to sleep. She only hoped it would be a peaceful sleep. And then they would begin to build their life together.

Please Reivew!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

The next day the guys came to see John. Mallie left to go home and shower leaving the guys to visit for a while. Some of the guys stayed for a few and then left. Soon it was just Randy and John.

"So, how are you really?" Randy asked John.

"I'm good. The doctor said I had some major injuries and trauma but I should make a full recovery. Plus I'm on the good drugs." He laughed.

"That's good. So, what about Mallie?" Randy smiled from his seat.

"I told her that I loved her and how I felt."

"And?"

"She said she loved me too and felt the same way."

"So, are you a couple?"

"We are taking things slow but yeah we are. We don't want to rush anything and I'm still recovering. So we are taking it slow."

"That's good. John, I'm glad you talked to her. She does love you."

"And how would you know that?" John asked with a smile.

"When she came here after I called her. She was so worried about you and terrified she would lose you. I could just tell how much she loves you."

"She does." He said with a sigh.

"What's up?" Randy asked knowing his friend long enough to know something was wrong.

"I love Mallie I do and I know she loves me. And we are a couple but I can't stop thinking about if we are right for each other. She is upper class champagne and I'm middle class beer. How can we possibly work?"

"You are right for each other. I know that. You complement each other and it doesn't matter about class. You can work."

"I just don't know."

"What really brought this on?"

"A call from an ex-girlfriend. She saw the news about the accident and called me to say she was glad I was okay and how she wanted me back. That she realized she was stupid to break up with me."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was with someone and I loved that person. She asked me about her. I told her it was Mallie. She had met her once when we were dating. And she said that Mallie and I wouldn't work because of the class thing."

"John she was only telling you that so you would go back to her. Mallie is the girl you're meant to be with. This other one was just trying to get you back. She would say anything."

"Yeah I get that but maybe she's right."

"She isn't." Randy replied. "John, Mallie is for you. Just know that plus she hasn't always been upper class has she?"

"I guess not. I mean we did grow up together. I guess now she is. She has the glamorous job and I am just a firefighter"

"But Mallie loves you for you. I get the feeling she wouldn't care about all that."

"Yeah."

Mallie arrived home and took a quick shower. Once she had, she got dressed in jeans and white NYU t-shirt. Once she was dressed, she headed to her office. Her boss had agreed to give her the time off but he needed her to stop by.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked him when she walked into his office.

"Yes, Mallie." James replied. "I have approved your request for the time. But I need you to continue to read the articles and email them to me. I have to have your input."

"Not a problem. As long it can be done by email."

"It can."

"Great. Then just email me everything." She said getting up out of the chair. She walked to the door before turning around. "James, thank you for the time off. I know it came suddenly."

"I understand Mallie. You are a wonderful employee and I'm more than happy to do this for you."

"Thanks." She said one more time before walking out.

She headed to her office and got a few things before heading out. She wanted to get back to the hospital before the others left. She didn't want John to be alone. Randy and John were talking when she walked in.

"Hey, Mallie." Randy said when she walked in.

"Hey, Randy. Did you guys have a good visit?"

"We did. And now that you're here. I'm going to head out." Randy headed to the door. He hugged Mallie and turned to John. "Later man."

"Did you have a nice visit?" Mallie asked walking further in.

"I did." John replied with a smile. "What's in the bag?"

"What bag?" She asked with a sly smile. "Oh, this bag." She pointed to the bakery bag.

"Yes, that bag. The one that says Buttercup Bake Shop."

"Oh well, I thought you deserved a treat." She said placing the bag on the stand by his bed. "So, I got a variety of treats. I got you your favorite cupcake. A Buttercup Golden with Chocolate Icing." She took the cupcake out and handed it to him.

"What else did you get?" He asked before taking a bite of the cupcake. "Wow, that's a great cupcake."

"Yes it is." She smiled "I got a variety of cupcakes. Buttercup Golden with Vanilla Icing, Chocolate with both Vanilla Icing and Chocolate Icing, Devil Dog, Red Velvet, German Chocolate, Hummingbird and Lady Baltimore."

"How many people were you expecting?" He laughed.

"Well, I wasn't sure if the guys would still be here and maybe the nurses wanted some. But also I didn't know if you only wanted your favorite. You might want another flavor."

"That is very nice of you."

"I would do anything for you. You know that." She smiled sitting down in the chair.

"I know. So, what cupcake did you get for you?"

"You know me so well, what do you think I got?" She kidded.

"You got Red Velvet for you."

"So right." She laughed taking the cupcake. "So, when do you get out of here?"

"A few days. They want to make sure everything is good before they release me. But then they want someone to watch me for a few days. So, I'm going to see if Randy will do it."

"Why Randy? I can do it."

"Mallie, it's nice of you to offer but I can't ask you to put your job on hold. That's not right."

"Why? I want to do this." She said trying not to raise her voice.

"It's not right for you to place your life on hold."

"What is going on? I know you."

"Mallie, I love you. I do but today while I was here I was thinking about things. And maybe we aren't a good match."

"What? Of course we. We are a great match." She said trying to remain calm. "Why are you saying this?"

"Mallie, we are different. We are great as friends but our life just doesn't match up. You're upper class and I'm middle class."

"Why does class matter? It doesn't to me. I love you and I want us together. I always have. I'm not giving that up."

"Mallie, think about it. You have some high profile events you go to. How would it look for you to show up with me?"

"I don't care how it would look. All I would see and anyone else would see would be the very hot guy I came with." She took his hand in hers. "John, I love you and I'm not letting anything ruin this."

"Mal, I just don't want you to regret this if people talk about who you're with."

"It won't ruin anything and I don't care what people say. You should know that. I love you and that's all there is to it." She leaned up and kissed him. "You aren't getting rid of me that easy. And why don't you tell me what really brought this on?"

He sighed. "Gina called me. She read about the accident in the paper and she wanted to know how I was and tell me she wanted me back. I told her I was seeing you and she said that we didn't go well together because of differences and it got me thinking. That maybe she's right."

"She isn't and she is just vindictive. She was trying to get you to doubt things to be with her. And I'm not letting that happen. You and I belong together and I'm not letting that woman ruin that."

John had to smile. Mallie was beautiful when she got feisty. "Do you really not care what everyone else thinks?"

"Yeah that's right. I don't care. I know what I want and I'm not letting anything or anyone change that. You believe that right?"

"Yes." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it gently. "I love you Mallie and I'm sorry I was doubting us."

"It's okay. That happens. Just talk to me and know I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, are you going to share those cupcakes with the nurses?"

"Yes, I will."

"Great." She smiled taking a box out of the bag and heading to the nurse's desk. She placed them on the counter and told the nurse what they were. She then headed back to John's room. "Okay, the nurses are enjoying the cupcakes."

"Did you only bring me my favorite cupcake?"

"No, I brought you more." She smiled going over to the other bags. "I brought you some books that I know you like. An IPod downloaded with your favorite music. And later today, I'm having a nice dinner delivered from your favorite restaurant, Sparks'."

"You so rule. I never get there much and they have the best steak."

"Yes they do. Which is why I arranged with them for two steak dinners to be delivered here. Yours exactly the way you like it."

"You really are a great girl."

"Thanks." She smiled before kissing him. "Remember that always."

He laughed just as the doctor walked in. He wondered what the doctor would say and he hope it was good news.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"Well, I guess you're feeling better." The doctor said walking in.

"Yes, I am." John replied.

"Well, that's good." The doctor walked over to the bed and began to examine him. "Any pain?"

"Some."

"Well that's normal with your injuries. You will be for a while which is why you will need someone with you for a few days."

"Alright." John replied. "When can I get back to work?"

"It will be a while."

"How long?"

"At least two weeks and then when you return it will be on light duty for a month and then based on your checkup, full duty."

"What exactly is light duty?" Mallie asked.

"You can't go on calls and into burning building. You will have to stay at the firehouse when there is a call."

"So I can't really do my job?"

"Not entirely." The doctor said. "John, you have to understand that you suffered some major injuries and had major surgery. It will take time to recovery from that. If you rush it, you will not be well and get hurt more and then your career will be over permanently or you will die."

"Don't worry doctor; he will follow your orders." Mallie replied to him. "I will make sure of that."

"That's good to know Mrs. Cena. Your husband needs you to look after him." The doctor said.

Both Mallie and John smiled. They didn't correct him when he said that. It was fun and interesting to hear.

"Well, everything seems to be healing on track. I think you can go home in three days provided your wife is going to be there to help you and take care of you."

"Oh, I will be there to take care of him." Mallie replied.

"Great. I will see you tomorrow. Let the nurse know if you have any pain." The doctor quickly left.

"You like being in charge don't you?" John said to her with a smile.

"Yes, I do." She smiled back. "So why don't we get comfortable and watch a movie?"

"That sounds good. So, why don't you get into bed with me?"

"We just started dating and already you're trying to get me into bed." She laughed.

"If memory serves, I already got you into bed once." He smiled.

"Yes you did." She kissed him and slid off her shoes and got comfortable on the bed with him. She got the remote and flipped the channels until she found the movie, Halloween. "Oh the original, my favorite."

"I know that." He laughed. "Turn it up a little."

She turned it up and laid her head on his shoulder. As they watched the movie he looked over and saw she was sleeping. He laughed lightly as to not wake her up and kissed her on the top of the head. It was unusual for her to fall asleep during a horror movie. She liked them so much. He figured she was tired from the night and day that she spent with him at the hospital. He couldn't wait to get home and they spend the time together at home. He wondered whose apartment she would take him to. There was so much to discuss.

He heard the door open and the nurse walked in. She smiled at the scene and checked his IV and medication.

"Do you need some pain medication?" She asked softly.

"I'm good for now." He whispered.

"Okay, press the button if you need anything and want it later. I will let you guys sleep." She said quickly leaving. She smiled when she left. It was nice to see a patient happy.

John woke Mallie up a few hours later. She was sleeping so peacefully, that he hated to do so but he knew the restaurant would be bringing their dinner.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked once she was awake.

"I did. Did you sleep?" She moved a little too where she was facing him.

"I did a little. But it was nicer to watch you sleep"

"I doubt watching me is any fun." She laughed as she got up and fixed her hair which had gotten messy while sleeping.

"Oh you would be surprised. You talk in your sleep."

"I talk in my sleep. Oh no, what did I say?" She asked embarrassed.

"Something about vacation and me. It was a little hard to understand." He said just as someone knocked on the door.

"I bet that is dinner." She said walking over to the door. She opened and the delivery guy from Sparks came in with the meals.

"Did you need help setting up?" The delivery guy asked.

"No, I can manage. Thank you." She said handing him a tip. Once he had left, she brought the food over to the bed and set it up on the food stand. "I got your steak just the way you like it."

"I figured you did." He laughed.

He watched as she set up the meal on the food stand. She had managed to get another somewhere. Once it was set up, she poured them something to drink. She had asked about candles but the nurses told her they couldn't make an exception for her. So, she got some battery operated ones instead and set them up.

"Okay, everything is good to go." She smiled. "So, let's eat."

John smiled back at her and they started eating. They ate and made small talk. It was just a relaxing evening. He thought it was an amazing thing for her to do for him. It was like their first date since deciding to be together.

"Well, that was a great meal." John said once they were done.

"I knew you would like it." She smiled as she cleaned everything up. Once it was she walked back over to him. "Now, you had a great meal today and some yummy desserts. So now you can rest the rest of the day."

"Mallie, we need to talk about when I get out of here."

"I know. You have to have someone stay with you and that's someone is me." She took the seat by the bed.

"Yeah but whose apartment? Yours or mine?"

"Oh, I never really thought about it. Where would you feel more comfortable?"

"I can feel comfortable at either place but I would really like to be in my own bed." He hoped she wouldn't be mad that he wanted to stay at his place with his own things.

"No problem. We will stay at your place. I will get some of my things that I know I will need and move them into your place for the time being. If you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you going to stay in my bedroom or on the sofa?" He hoped she would want to stay with him but he wasn't going to push it.

"Well, I would like to stay in your room so I can be there for you if you need anything and I just want to be with you." She smiled.

"I'm good with that. Lucky for you I have queen size bed." He laughed.

"I know. I've been to your place. Granted, I've never slept in your bed but it is a nice bed and I'm assuming comfy."

"It is very comfortable."

"Alright. Then tomorrow, I will head over to my place and get some things and take them to your place. Then it will all be there when you come home."

"Sounds great." He said with a yawn.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Are you going to join me?" He flirted.

"I don't know. I want you to get some sleep."

"Oh come on, get in bed with me. We took a good nap today."

"Alright, but if you aren't comfortable, let me know and I will move over to the nice chair that reclines."

"Yeah, that thing is not comfortable and you know it."

"Yeah I know." She smiled as she slid off her shoes and got into bed with him. "Alright, you are still recovering, so keep your hands to yourself."

"Now what fun would that be?" He raised his eyebrows to her.

"I'm serious." She laughed. He kissed her goodnight and they both were soon asleep.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

The next morning, Mallie left to get her things and move them into John's place. She had gotten the key from him and had her own copy made. She arrived at her apartment and checked her messages. She had one from a college friend about a job and one from a lady selling magazines. She went into her bedroom and packed some things like pants, shirts, undergarments and night clothes. She then headed into her bathroom and got her shampoo, body gel and anything else she thought she might need. Once she had, she hailed a cab and headed to John's place.

While Mallie was moving some of her things in, Randy and Matt had come to see John. They wanted to know when he comes back to work and all the specifics.

"So you can't come back for a month and then its light duty?" Matt asked him.

"Yep. It will be a little while before I can do everything like I use to. Pertaining to my job that is."

"Pertaining to your job? You have been picking up fancy words from Mallie haven't you?" Randy laughed.

"No. I do know fancy words as you say. I did go to college." John said pretending to be hurt.

"We know." Randy kidded back. "What are you going to do when you're out the next few weeks?"

"Get my relationship with Mallie going. We are taking things slow so we can use this time to really connect and make a real shot of this."

"So you talked about what Gina said to you?"

"Yes. I told Mallie everything. She said she didn't care about class or anything like that. She loved me and wasn't going to let anything ruin that."

"That's good." Matt replied. "Mallie obviously loves you and doesn't care that you're middle class."

"Thanks guys, your support means everything to me." He said sarcastically.

"Where is that beautiful girl who loves you?"

"She is getting some of her things and moving them into my place."

"What?" Randy asked. "She is moving in with you already?"

"Not like that yet. She is staying with me while I recover and I told her I wanted to stay at my place. So she is getting her some things she will need."

"So it isn't permanent?" Matt asked.

"Not yet but I hope it might be before long."

"That's a big jump, John." Randy replied. "I mean from now saying you love each other and trying for a relationship to moving in together. That's going from point c to point m in an instant."

"Yeah but Mallie and I have known each other for years and we really love each other. I think living together would be a good thing when it does happen."

"I just don't what you to move too fast and end up hurting things."

"We won't. I love Mallie and I know the way our relationship is going is the best way."

"Alright. I trust your judgment." Randy replied. "Well we have to go. We have the night shift tonight. You take care and we will see you when our shifts are over."

"Alright. I will be home by then."

"Great. We will come over there and see you." The guys soon headed out leaving him alone.

He was ready to home and a part of him couldn't wait to get back to his job. He knew he had weeks before he could but he wanted to so much. But another part of him was looking forward to spending this time with Mallie. Time they could use to really make their relationship work. Talk about their future and what they wanted. To make a plan for the future.

"Hey, handsome, what has you so deep in thought?" Mallie said walking in the room. She had stood at the door and watched him. His face looked like he was lost in thought.

"I was just thinking about the time will be spending together while I recover." He replied. He looked at the bag she carried. "What did you bring me?"

"I brought you lunch from McDonalds." She said getting out the Quarter Pounder and fries.

"Great. My favorite." He smiled.

"So, what about our time while you recover were you thinking about?"

"That it will give us time to talk about things." He said taking a bite of his hamburger.

"What kind of things." She asked as she took the top bun off her Big Mac and ate it.

He had to laugh." Why do you eat your Big Mac in pieces?" She always ate the top bun first, then the patty, then the middle bun, the last patty and the bottom bun.

"Just how I like to eat it." She smiled. "So what things and don't change the subject."

"About our future."

"Okay, what about it?" She was trying to understand what he was getting at.

"What we want in our future. Marriage, kids, all of it. We have to talk about that."

"I agree we do and we will."

"Great. Mallie, I don't want anything not said between us. I want us to be totally honest with each other."

"We will always be honest with each other. I want that too."

"Good. So when are we going to talk about things?" He asked.

"When you get home. We will talk about everything."

He smiled as they left it at that. He wanted to talk to her about their future but he knew she was right. Once they were alone and at home, they would talk about their future and everything they want.

Two days later John was released from the hospital. Mallie helped him to his apartment. She knew it was time for them to talk about the future. Their future.

"Okay, so we are here. It's time to talk about our future." She said sitting down.

"Yeah it is." He laughed sitting down beside her.

"So, what's first?" She asked.

"I want you to move in with me. I want us to get married eventually and I want us to have children together." He turned to face her. "Do you want that too?"

"I should have known you wouldn't beat around the bush about things." She laughed before getting serious. "I want the same things you want. I want us to move in together. I want to be married to you and I want to have children with you. We want the same things."

"Mallie, I love you and I want you only to want this if you truly want this."

She leaned in and kissed him. She smiled when she pulled back. "I truly want this. I want to make my life with you forever and that includes everything we just talked about. There is nothing I want more than our life together."

"Good. Now what all did you bring from your place to make yourself at home?"

"I just brought clothes and beauty products for now. The rest we can work later." She smiled.

"So, what to do now?" He smiled before kissing her.

"Not that. You aren't well enough to do that yet."

"You are not fun." He smiled at her.

"You will see later how fun I am." She kissed him. "Now, how about a snack?" She got up and headed into the kitchen.

They would have a lot of time together over the next few weeks. They had talked about their future now they just had to work together to make their dreams come true. They knew they were moving fast with things but it felt right between them. Everything felt like it was falling into place.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, last chapter of this story. There will possibly be a sequel. Not sure yet. Hope you like this chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen:<p>

The next six months went by quickly. John recovered from the surgery and the accident. He went back to doing the job he loved to do. He and Mallie had moved into a bigger place together. He sometimes found it hard to believe that they were together. It seemed so strange that they were once only friends. When they met at age ten, either knew their destiny lied with each other. Friends were all they were. Then by chance they each went to a dating service and even though the service itself didn't match them up, it still played a part in bringing them together. The bad dates they'd had lead them to each other. Every time it didn't work, they would meet up and talk. Now, John was ready to ask her to marry him. He only hoped she said yes.

"John, everything okay?" Randy asked seeing his friend in thought. They were working the night shift at the firehouse. Everyone was glad to have John back and glad he was okay after the fire.

"Yeah I was just thinking." He smiled before taking out the ring. He placed it on the table.

"Wow, is this what I think?" Randy said opening the box. "Wow that is a nice piece of jewelry." The ring was a 1.2 carat radiant cut solitaire diamond in a gold setting.

"Thanks. I hope she says yes." John said taking the ring from him.

"She will because she loves you. You and Mallie are meant to be."

"I know but marriage is a big step."

"Yeah it is but you are both ready to take it. You have talked about it right?"

"Yes, we both want this."

"Good, then all that is left is for you to ask that beautiful girl who loves you, for some reason, to marry you." Randy and John both laughed.

"She does love me doesn't she?" John repeated. "I wonder sometimes how someone like her can love someone like me."

"She loves you for you. You and she have known each other for so long that it makes your souls one. You guys are perfect for each other."

"When did you get so into fate and stuff?" John laughed.

"Just seeing you and Mallie. It gives the rest of us hope that the perfect person for us is out there. That all we have to do is be open to love and to the experience of it."

"Wow that was so philosophical of you."

"I know right." Randy laughed as they headed downstairs.

The rest of the night was good. They had no major fires that night. The next day they had off. After leaving the firehouse, John headed home to sleep before getting his surprise ready for Mallie. He was still nervous even thought he was almost one hundred percent sure she would say yes.

Mallie sat in the doctor's office shocked by the news. She thought they had been careful but apparently not.

"Well, you are expecting and I say you're about six weeks." The doctor told her after the exam.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this. We are always careful."

"Well, a few weeks ago you were on that antibiotic for the ear infection. Sometimes they hinder the birth control."

"I'm just shocked."

"You have options if you don't want to have it." The doctor said making some notes.

"No, I want this baby and I'm excited. I'm just shocked."

"That's normal." The doctor laughed.

"So everything looks good with the baby?"

"Yes, everything is fine. You're very healthy and the baby is too. You have nothing to worry about."

'Thanks." She sighed with relief. The doctor gave her a prescription for some morning sickness medication and some prenatal vitamins. She made her next appointment and headed out.

She couldn't believe everything as she headed home. She was pregnant. She hadn't been expecting getting pregnant so soon. She and John had talked about kids but they had planned on it after they had gotten married. John hadn't even asked her yet if she would marry him but she knew he would soon. She stopped at the pharmacy and got her prescriptions filled. She hoped John would be excited about the baby and not mad. It wasn't how they planned things but sometimes the best things are unplanned. Like her and John. They never planned to end up together and they did and it was the best thing in the world.

John got the apartment ready for the surprise. He decorated it all in candles and had everything set up for a romantic evening. He pressed play on the CD player and the soft, romantic music filled the candle-lit room. He took a deep breath when he heard her key in the door.

Mallie walked in the apartment and was shocked. The room was absolutely beautiful. The candle light was the only thing that illuminated it. She smiled when she saw John looking so handsome in a black suit.

"This is amazing." She said with a big smile as she walked in. "When did you have time to do all this?"

"After my shift, I slept a little and then started decorating. I wanted this night to be romantic and one you wouldn't forget." He walked over to where she was. "I love you, Mallie. More than anything in the world."

"I love you too." She smiled before kissing him.

They headed over to the table and ate their dinner and made small talk. Both were nervous with what they wanted to tell the other. After the dessert was served, they headed into the living room. Once they were seated on the sofa, John decided to ask her.

"Mallie, I love you so much and I'm thankful each day that you were brought into my life." He got down on one knee. Mallie gasped in surprise. "You are my soul mate. My other half. The one person who knows me and loves me for me. The person I want to be the mother of my children and spend the rest of my life with. Mallie Elisabeth Garren, I love you so much and I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife and spend your life with me."

Mallie started crying. "Yes." She said softly. "I will marry you."

He kissed her and placed the ring on her finger. He couldn't contain the joy he felt that she was going to be his wife.

"John, I have something to tell you. Something I hope you will be happy to hear."

"What is it baby?" He asked.

Mallie took a deep breath and said. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant. Six weeks. We are having a baby." She smiled.

"This is wonderful." He said hugging her tightly. "We are going to have a baby."

"Yes. You're happy right?" She asked.

"Of course. This is the best news. You and I are going to have a baby. That's wonderful." He kissed her deeply. "I love you and our baby." He placed a hand over her stomach.

"I love you too." She smiled placing her hand over his. "I love you so much and you are the love of the life."

He smiled before kissing her again. He stood up and led her to the bedroom. They made love more passionately than they had ever before. Afterwards, as they laid there in each other's arms, they thought about the day. They were getting married and having a baby. Either couldn't think of anything better than that.

"I love you, Mallie. I will always love you." He whispered as he pulled her close.

"I love you too." She said softly pulling away a little before kissing him. "I love you too."

He smiled once again pulling her close. This was the love of his life and the mother-to-be of his child. He couldn't help but think back to everything. Life was how it was suppose to be. They had finally gotten to where they had always meant to be. By each other's side forever. Their fates had brought them together and their destiny was to be together. To share the life they had been given forever.

Please Review!


End file.
